


Pentangle

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Boarding School, Drabble, F/F, Pippity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Dimity tours Pentangles
Relationships: Dimity Drill/Pippa Pentangle
Kudos: 4





	Pentangle

**Author's Note:**

> Portrait based on the Miss Pentangle of the 1998 series

Dimity looked at great aunt Pippa Pentangle's portrait, unfortunate bowl cut and owlish glasses and all. She looked friendly enough but Dimity knew she'd laugh in her face upon introduction. Bloody hell, that haircut.

'So every headmistress of the school has been called Pippa?'

'Mostly. Phyllis, Phyllida and Phillipa are old family names so three daughters from each generation are named that. It doesn't guarantee being selected to be headmistress of course as my great grandmother Phoebe took the job.'

'And great aunt…?'

'Phyllis.'

'I see. Why is there a horse in the background?'

'She was a keen horsewoman. Liked to hunt.'

Dimity pulled a face.

'Yes I know. I pretended to be scared of horses until she left it alone. I never went on a hunt.'

'Thank goodness for that. Poor Mr Fox. So you're not actually scared of horses?'

Pippa shook her head.

'A disgrace to my namesake but it was that or join the hunt and I couldn't do that. I'm a Phillipa you see.'

'Ah. I see.'

Lover of horses. It made sense. Dimity could see her rubbing a horse's nose and murmuring comfortingly to it. Dimity was fond of horses herself. Pippa turned round with a smile, pulled her closer.

'Hunting or not, I think she would have liked you.'

'I bloody well hope so.'

'Less of the language.'

'She can't hear me.'

'I know. Let's move though. Always feels weird to talk about her in front of her portrait.'

Dimity kept her hand on the other woman's bum as they exited left, portrait be damned.


End file.
